


Batman V Superman: Dawn of Shenanigans

by desolationofzara



Series: Batfam movie nights [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, a little bit of DamiJon because I cant help myself, characters reacting to movies, just family bonding, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 19:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolationofzara/pseuds/desolationofzara
Summary: It's been a long week for both of the Kent and Wayne families. Being off world, saving the world, saving the city. All both families would like to do is wind down. Only, tonight is movie night, and it's Jason's turn to pick the movie.What's the worse that can happen?





	Batman V Superman: Dawn of Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This was sitting on my tumblr for a little bit and I thought i'd put it on here too.

To say it’s been a hard couple of days would be the understatement of the year. Bruce and Clark had finally come back from league business that took them away from their homes for two weeks. Damian and Jon were finally back from a Teen Titans mission. Kon, Tim, and Dick were all back from Young Justice, replacing Batman and Superman for the time they were away. And Jason, Kara, Barbara, Cass, and Steph kept things safe in Gotham and Metropolis while everyone else had their other duties to attend to. The Super and the Bat Families agreed that they wanted nothing more than a hot shower, some good food, their favorite PJ’s and their bed. But there was just one thing. 

It was movie night. 

But it wasn’t just any movie night.

It was Jason’s-turn-to-pick-the-movie, movie night. 

And there was no way that the Batfam was going to let Jason have another excuse to bring up his death every .05 seconds if they asked him to reschedule it. So, they invited the Superfam to stay at Wayne Manor for dinner and movie night. The Kents happily agreed and after dinner, some quick showers, and a change into pajamas; everyone gathered into the theater room.

(Steph and Cass politely told Jason that they would not be attending movie night because someone still needed to go on patrol. And everyone else was a lot more tired than they were.) 

* * *

 

“So what’s the movie, Little Wing?” Dick asked sleepily, plopping down on one of the massive couches that lined the room, making Bruce his personal pillow. 

“Well, I have a client that can go through alternate realities and universes.” Jason replied with a wicked smirk, helping Kon and Jon set up some blankets and pillows on the floor for the others to spread out (which Babs and Kara quickly inhabited). 

Several alarms and red flags are being raised in Bruces head. 

“So a magician just decided to give you a movie from an alternate reality?” Damian scoffed, stealing a big bowl of popcorn and sitting next to Jon. 

“I mentioned that I used to work for the Big Bad Bat, so he offered me this movie.” Jason smiled, popping it into the DVD player.

“What’s it called?” Tim asked, perching on the couch between Jason and Kon. 

“You’ll find out soon Baby Bird.” Jason grinned reaching for the remote. 

The movie began to play, and big letters took over the screen. 

_ Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice. _

“Uh oh.” Clark breathed. Bruce just massaged his temples.

* * *

 

 

The first five minutes of the movie was explaining the way Bruce’s parents died. For those five minutes, Bruce had so many pairs of hands over his eyes and ears he couldn’t tell whose hands were where. When everyone finally removed their hands, he saw a middle aged man who was yelling at people to get out of a building in Metropolis. “Is, is that supposed to be ME?!”  Bruce yelled in disbelief. 

“Are there any other Bruce Waynes in this movie?” Dick snorted.

“But why do I look... so...  _ old? _ ”

“Because you  _ are  _ old!” His family replied in unison. Bruce crossed his arms and slumped into the cushions of the couch. 

“Ah yes. Lets all just stare at the big alien spaceship in the middle of the road, while the  _ other one  _ is tearing up buildings. That seems like a fantastic idea.” Jason scoffed at the TV. Tim hushes him.

“That’s... not too different from how people in Metropolis act though...” Kon replied.

“And there goes Bruce... Running into a collapsing building like  _ HE'S  _ Superman.” Dick snorted.

“Awww look at all the orphans lining up and holding hands so that Father can adopt them one by one.” Damian mocked. 

The screen shows the other Bruce hugging a little girl to his chest after she tells him that her mother was killed by General Zod.

“And he’s starting with a Batgirl! Excellent choice.” Damian commented again, while his siblings snickered. Jon shushes him.

* * *

The movie continues without anymore commentary until a few minutes pass. The screen shows some of Lex Luthors men finding a massive chunk of kryptonite at the bottom of the Indian Ocean.

“Well  _ that’s _ convenient.” Kon scoffed. 

“I feel like that’s how villains find kryptonite all the time. Just laying around like it’s no big deal.” Clark confessed. 

“Sure. Laying around.” Lois said bitterly, casting a glare in Bruce's direction. 

“Miss Lane!”

Lois snapped her head back to the TV. 

“Why am I a redhead?”

“What’s wrong with being a redhead?” Barbara asked, by Lois’s feet, her tone taking a defensive stance. 

“Nothing, it’s just not a good look on me.” Lois said, still bewildered. The Lois Lane on the TV spoke up again. “I’m a journalist, not a lady.”

“She still sounds like you, though.” Bruce chuckled. 

“That she does.” Lois smirked. 

The scene cuts to the movie Lois Lane getting herself into trouble. “If I hear one word about being a damsel in distress, you will regret it.”

* * *

The movie takes a shift and goes to Gotham City, where the movie follows two GCPD cops taking a call. The newbie cops are trying to find who was eliciting such fear into the hearts of innocents. They hear the sound of a man shrieking in pain.

“Sounds like a normal night to me.” Dick chuckled. 

The older cop sends the younger one to investigate upstairs. 

“Oh, sure, send the rookie to take on the goddamn Batman.” Jason mumbled. 

The two movie cops found the culprit beaten to a pulp. “Jesus christ!” The older cop cried, “He branded him!”

“Well, _that’s_ interesting.” Damian drawled. 

“No.” Bruce said immediately afterwards. 

 

The movie switches to Lois Lane, drawing a bath and unpacking from her nightmarish trip. She takes out a bullet with a nail file. 

“Ive done that before.” Babs smiles. 

“Aww, look!” Kara cried, “this Clark got you flowers!”

Lois looked up at her husband and grinned “Maybe you need to take notes from your movie counterpart.” Clark rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

“Hey.” Movie Clark smiles warmly at movie Lois. 

“What the hell-I mean- heck?!” Jon cries.

“What?” Clark asked.

“Why’d they make you so good looking?!”

“That’s what I was thinking!” Kon laughed back.

“Am I not good looking?” Clark asked, pretty offended. 

“Not like him!” Kon and Jon cried in unison. 

Clark looked down at Lois for support, but found her eyes glued to the screen, a small grin forming on her lips. 

“Unbelieveable.” Clark huffed.

Movie Clark gets into the tub with lois, and the two start to make out. Kara and Kon’s hands fly over Jon’s eyes, while Jon’s own hands keep theirs in place.

“This is like every other Thursday night for you two, huh?” Kon smirked at Clark. 

Clark shrugged, “Basically.”

“UGH! You two are  _ disgusting! _ ” Jon sneered.

Movie clark takes off his shirt and beautifully sculpted back muscles take up the entire frame of the screen. Damian sneaks a glance over at Jon, wondering briefly if he has back muscles like that. Damians cheeks ignite at the thought and he turns his attention back to the movie. 

“Sorry everyone. He’s taken, and has two kids.” Lois announced. 

The scene ends, and another begins with Bruce entering the Batcave. 

“And here comes the less attractive Batdad.” Jason smirks. Bruce has a strong urge to throw a pillow at his son. Everyone else in the room lets out a low “Oooooo.”

Movie Bruce begins to talk: “Still working? Old age has made you slow Alfred.”

The entire room gasps in shock. 

Movie Alfred rolls his eyes and turns to movie bruce: “It comes to us all, Master Bruce.” Alfred started. “You’ve gotten too old to die young; and it’s not for lack of trying.”

“So the only accurate thing about the movie is Pennyworth’s sass.” Damian snorted.

“It’s so strong that it can transcend realities.” Dick agreed. 

“Damn, Alfie! Lookin’ good!” Jason laughed as he turned to the old butler. 

“I’ve always looked good, Master Jason.” Alfred said with a straight face, but Jason could see his eyes sparkling with mirth. 

“Of course you have Alfred.” Tim smiles back. 

Everyone quiets down enough to finally hear what the movie dialog is.

“We’re criminals, Alfred. We’ve always been criminals.” Movie Bruce states.

“No we have-” Dick starts, but Bruce cuts him off.

“We break into offices and buildings almost every night and beat people up to a pulp with our bear hands. Which part of that screams law abiding?”

Clark snorts at that. 

The movie scene switches to introduce Lex Luthor. 

“Why does he have hair?” Kon laughed

Jon leaned over to whisper in Damians ear, “Looks like he finally figured out a way to cure alopecia.” 

Damian laughed, trying to ignore how Jon’s breath felt over his skin. 

The movie scene switched to a domestic Clark making breakfast shirtless. Damian let his mind wonder if that’s what he would be waking up to some day with Jon. Damian had to control his heart rate or else it would tip of the supers that were sitting very close to him. 

The movie moves onto a scene at the Daily Planet, and movie Clark is speaking very passionately about covering who Batman is. 

“Crime wave in Gotham! In other breaking news: Water, wet.” 

“Truth.” Tim snorted

The movie turns to Bruce and Alfred in a Gotham apartment by the water. 

“Okay, but who is gonna go to this guys house and not IMMEDIATELY think that this guy is a serial killer? He has water on one side, and woods in his backyard.” Kara scoffed. 

“I certainly hope that the new generations of Waynes don’t inherit an empty wine cellar.” Movie Alfred sniffed. 

“Not that there’s going to  _ be _ a next generation of Waynes.” 

Jason, Tim, and Dick all frowned at that. 

“Rude.” Damian mumbled. 

The movie moves forward to the Batcave, and movie Bruce stops and stares at what can only be Jasons costume that said “HAHAHA JOKES ON YOU BATMAN”.

Damian mocked gasped, “Wow Todd! They made you look so much better in the movie too!”

Jason reached down and smacked his little brother across the back of his head. 

The camera pans to Movie Bruce taking a shower. A chorus of “OH GROSS!” sprung from his kids. Damian hid his face in Jons shoulder, causing Jon to laugh. 

“But it’s okay to objectify movie Clark?” Bruce asked, very offended.

“Actually, it’s a better looking Clark.” Kon supplied helpfully, mouth full of popcorn.

Bruce and Clark exchanged a look from the ends of the couch. 

 

The next scene was at a Lex Luthor party. Bruce spotted Diana from across the hall.

“Is that..? Diana?!” Kara beamed. 

“HELL YES, WONDER WOMAN IS IN THIS MOVIE TOO!” Dick cheered. 

“She’s gonna be the best part of this movie, I know it.” Babs smiled.  

Movie Bruce is uploading Lex’s personal files, until he’s caught by Mercy. 

“I like those shoes!” he calls out to her

“What the hell was  _ THAT? _ ” Bruce asks, scrunching his nose. 

“I can’t stay here Alfred.” Movie Bruce frowns. The camera cuts back to Alfred in the batcave, “Go upstairs and socialize. Some young lady from Metropolis will make you honest.”

“In your dreams, Alfred.” Alfred scoffs. 

“In your dreams, Alfred.” Movie Alfred parrots. Both families bust out laughing. 

Movie Bruce returns upstairs and is confronted by movie Clark. 

“Wow, pretty girl. Bad habit. Don’t quote me.” Movie Bruce smirks. 

“The story of Bruce’s love life.” Dick chuckles.

“You’re one to talk.” Bruce retorts. 

“...good people are living in fear.” Movie Clark says. “Don’t believe everything you hear, son.” Movie Bruce frowns.

“ ** _SON_**?!” Bruce and Clark exclaim at the same time. Clark cannot control his laughter for the rest of the scene.

“For the love of- WE’RE THE SAME AGE!” Bruce shouts at the screen. 

“Quiet, Father! I cannot hear!” Damian snaps.

Bruce begins to brood, and Clark is trying to muffle his laughter with his hand. Bruce decides that he’s had enough, takes the pillow out from behind him, and throws it at Clark. It hits him in the face with a painful accuracy. 

“We’re  _ watching _ the movie. We don’t need you two to  _ recreate _ the movie.” Tim frowns at Bruce. 

The movie shows Clark watching TV and a fire is breaking out in Mexico City. The scene shows Clark loosening his tie. 

Jon’s head turns to his father and gives him a bright smile. Clark returns his smile and ruffles his hair.

* * *

 

The rest of the movie continues without a single comment. Jason figures that everyone has fallen asleep. Or, at least Jon has fallen asleep on Damians shoulder, his long arms practically draping around Damian’s waist. Jason looked around, Tim was slowly blinking next to him, a surefire sign that meant he was about to drift off at any moment now. 

“Ooo! Dianas back!” Babs exclaimed. 

Jason saw Tim and Jon shoot right back up, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes. 

“Excuse me miss.” Movie Bruce says, grabbing her arm.

“Imagine if you did that to our Diana.” Clark smirked. “She’d rip my arm off before I even had that thought.” Bruce smirked back. 

“You know, with that dress, I bet 9 out of 10 men would let you get away with that.” Movie Bruce says. 

“But you’re the tenth?” Diana asked, with a tone that implied an eyeroll. 

“Bruce ‘Not All Men’ Wayne.” Lois laughed, causing everyone else to laugh.

“You know it’s true what they say about little boys. Born with no natural inclination to share.” Movie Diana smirked. 

“That should be hung over where the Robin’s keep their suits.” Barbara whispered to Kara.

“We heard that!” The batboys yelled. 

The movie shows Bruce in the desert with Superman approaching him menacingly. 

“She was my world. And you took her from me.” Movie Superman sneered at Batman, placing his hand over Batmans chest. 

“Clark, that’s gay.” Kon commented.

The movie shows Superman driving his hand through Batmans chest.

“I know for sure, that’s not gay.” Clark chuckled. 

“You’re holding another guys heart in your hand, that’s super gay.” Jon grinned. Clark looked down at his youngest, who practically draped himself over Damian. Clark only rolled his eyes. 

The movie shows Flash screaming at Bruce.

“Im... guessing there’s gonna be a Justice League movie?” Dick asks. Everyone just shrugs. 

The movie turns to Bruce talking to Alfred. 

“Master Wayne,” Movie Alfred starts.

“Uh oh. That’s his disappointed parent voice.” Jason snickered. 

“It really is, though.” Dick agreed.

“Since the age of seven, you’ve looked at the art of deception as Mozart to the harpsichord.” Movie Alfred continued.

“Guess we know where Damian gets it from.” Tim chuckled, before receiving a pillow to the face. 

“Hush! There’s a Batmobile chase scene!” Dick exclaimed happily. 

There was absolute silence for two minutes until the Batmobile tripped over Clarks foot, and crashed into a wall. Movie Clark rips off the doors to the batmobile and everyone in the bat family gasps. 

“You would’ve killed me right there if I touched the Batmobile like that.” Clark laughed.

“Don’t worry, Supey. He still hasn’t killed the Joker for killing one of his kids, so I think you’d be safe.” Jason smirked. He relished in the Batfams collective groans. 

“Tell me...” Movie Batman said to Superman. “Do you bleed?”

The movie had to be paused because everyone in that room was laughing. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Jason gasped through his laughter. 

“Lo-lo-LOOK AT SUPERMANS FACE!” Kon gasped, holding his sides. 

“He’s like uhhhhh okay, weirdo. Superman OUT.” Jon chuckled. 

It took a few minutes for everyones elation to die down so they could start the movie again.

“You will.” Movie Batman vowed, and everyone started snickering again. 

“And we thought Bruces one liners were bad.” Dick whispers to Jason. Jason just snorts behind his hand. 

The movie turns to Senator June making her way to Supermans trial. 

“I grew up on a farm. I know how to wrestle a pig.” She smirks at Lutho

“Im stealing that.” Clark, Jon, and Kon all say simultaneously. 

“Evidently, there will be a line.” Damian retorted. 

Movie Clark is walking into the Senate with his cape blowing behind him. 

“Walk, walk fashion baby.” Kon sings. Jon almost spits out his soda, as all of the kids laugh. 

The movie shows Senator June turning around a jar labeled Grandmas Peach Tea.

“DID LUTHOR REALLY JUST PISS IN A JAR?!” Jason yelled.

“He just blew up a bunch of people and you’re concerned about him peeing in a cup?” Tim asked incredulously. 

“Priorities.” Damian chuckled. 

The movie switches to Bruce working out and preparing for his fight with Superman. Dick giggled when there was a shot of Bruce doing pull ups.

“Not a word.” he hissed to his oldest son. 

The movie switches position and shows Bruce at a very run down Wayne Manor. He’s talking to Alfred about the Wayne legacy and how they came to be. 

“He sounds more like Damian than me.” Bruce chuckled, stealing Jasons soda from him.

“I do not sound like that!” Damian cried.

“The first Waynes... They were hunters.” Movie Bruce said solemnly, before walking off.

Jon turned to Damian and smirked. Damian rolled his eyes and stole Jons popcorn from him. 

The movie showed Lex Luthor talking to Lois. “And I believe the straightest path to Superman, is a pretty little road called Lois Lane.” He says pushing her off a building. 

“Whats the straightest path to Superboy then?” Clark whispered so softly that only superhearing could catch it.

“A pretty little road called Damian WAY-ne.” Kon whispered back. The Supers erupted into laughter and Jons cheeks were as red as his fathers cape. 

The movie turns to Diana who opens an email from Bruce that says: “Boys can share too”.

Kara, Lois, and Barbara snort. 

Movie Bruce and Clark are about to fight. 

“Boys, boys. You’re both very pretty.” Lois chuckles 

“Please I need your help! Superman says. Then proceeds to beat up Batman.” Kara scoffs. 

“They’re talking through their fists.” Dick chuckles

“You know, just guys being bros.” Tim says, earning a few snorts from the kids. 

The movie shows Clark regaining his power that was temporarily lost from the Kryptonite gas. Movie Superman looks at the camera, smirks, and tilts his head. 

“Get rekt, Batman.” Jon grinned. Not more than a minute after, Superman is inhaling kryptonite and Batman throws him over a balcony.

“You were saying?” Damian smirked. 

Movie Batman is about to stab Superman with the spear.

“Save Martha!” Movie Superman cried. Batmans eyes became wide. “WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT NAME?!” He bellowed

“You’ve gotta be fucking  _ joking  _ me.” Damian rolled his eyes.

“They need you at that ship. I’ll save your mother.” Batman said a moment later.

“THEY WERE KICKING EACH OTHERS ASSES LIKE TWO MINUTES AGO AND NOW THEY’RE BEST FRIENDS ALL OF A SUDDEN?!” Tim yelled at the TV. 

“Look at Batman slowly backing away!” Dick laughed.

“Uhhhh, sorry for force feeding you kryptonite... Im just gonna... go..” Jason mimicked Movie Bruce in a deep voice. 

The movie cuts to Bruce talking to Alfred in the batplane. 

“I don’t deserve you Alfred.”

“No, sir, you don’t.”

Bruce turns to the recliner that Alfred was lounging in and grins. Alfred sends him a warm smile back.

Bruce turns his attention back to the movie. Batman was in a warehouse beating the crap out of some cronies. A normal night for him, personally. 

“Holy crap!” Jon cried. “This guy’s gotta be more brutal than the real Batman!”

Bruce smirked at that. If only he knew. 

“So, like Damian in 20 years?” Dick grinned. Damian turned and glared at his older brother. 

Batman crashes through the wall into the room where they’re keeping Martha. 

“someBODY ONCE TOLD ME.” Kon exclaimed. Tim and Jon both started choking on popcorn, and all the other kids started to laugh. Bruce and Clark exchanged a look and shrugged. 

“Hold up, hold up, hold up. Did this Batman just  _ kill  _ someone?!” Jason cried

“And the JOKER is _still_ alive!” Damian laughed. 

“It’s okay,” Movie Batman started, “I’m a friend of your sons.”

“I could tell. The cape?” Martha smiled. That caused a couple of chuckles. 

The movie goes to Clark and Lex. 

“Break the bad news to me!” Lex giggled. 

“Id rather do the breaking in person.” Batman answered. 

“That’s so cheesy.” Jon rolled his eyes.

“It  _ does _ sound like something Father would say, though.” Damian replied. 

“Born to destroy you! Your Doomsday...” Lex Luthor sneered. 

“Why does Doomsday look like Killer Croc and Voldemorts love child?” Jon asked. 

Dick laughed loudly at the comparison. 

The movie changes to Diana angrily getting off of the plane.

“She must make that face a lot when she has to come save you two, huh?” Kara smirked.

“Oh you have no idea.” Clark answered, Bruce’s frown was all the answer Kara needed. 

“You can’t just  _ nuke _ Superman!” Dick cried at the screen. 

“Does Sups  _ have  _ to be holding Doomsday? Like, fly away man!” Kon commented. 

“Projectile two was Superman, Mr. President.” The general in the movie stated sadly. 

“That’s what you get for fucking nuking SUPERMAN, you DOUCHE CANOES!” Jason yelled at the TV. 

Clark was chuckling the whole time. 

“Ive got to get it to chase me back into the city. We have a weapon that can destroy it!” Movie Batman exclaimed. 

“No, you moron. Leave him on the uninhabited island, get the spear and come back!” Bruce growled. 

“Never thought id see the say Bruce called himself a moron.” Clark laughed. 

Batman is stuck in his Batplane with Doomsday slowly approaching. “Oh shit.” 

Diana blocks Doomsday’s energy and lowers her gauntlets. An electric guitar playing in the background. All of the kids in the room start screaming. 

“FUCK YEAH! WONDER WOMANNNNN!!!!” More than one person cried. 

Bruce just chuckled and shook his head. 

“I’ve killed bigger things from other worlds.” Diana said, unsheating her sword. 

“Goals.” Kara wept

“She with you?” Movie Clark asked. “I thought she was with you.” Movie Bruce replied. 

“Batmans like: ‘Dibs!’” Dick laughed.

“Batman wishes.” Bruce mumbled 

“When the squad lookin’ fresh.” Tim chuckled. 

The movie Clark and Diana are getting beaten to a pulp by Doomsday with Batman watching on.

“Thanks for all the help, Batman.” Clark snorts. Bruce flicks Clark off from behind the sofa. 

The scene changes to Lois getting herself stuck in water.

“I don’t really get myself into that much trouble.” Lois scoffs. “Do I?” she asks, turning to look at Clark.

“Let’s just say that we know where Jon gets it from.” Clark smiled.

“HEY!” Jon and Lois yelled simultaneously. 

Superman pulls Lois out of the water after nearly drowning. 

“How is her makeup still perfect?” Kara snorted.

“And she just started breathing after nearly drowning to death with no CPR?!”

The scene changes to Doomsday looking at Batman. Batman looks at Doomsday with wide eyes and pulls out a grappling hook.

“Hes like nope nope nope nope.” Tim laughs. 

The scene goes back to Clark and Lois. Movie Clark looks at Lois fondly and gives her a sad smile. “You are my world.”

Lois hides a smile behind her hand and lays her head on her husbands chest. Clark wraps an arm around her shoulders and kisses the top of her head. 

Normally, Jon would have rolled his eyes at his parents behavior. But, instead, he snuck a glance at Damian, who was intensely watching the movie. Jon let a small smile slip onto his face and rested his head on his 'bestfriend’s' shoulder. He knows the feeling of one person being your entire world. 

“You’re not getting sappy on me, are you Kent?” Damian whispered, smirk on his face.

“Shut up and watch the movie, Wayne.” Jon said, with no malice in his voice. 

“This is cute and all,” Kon interrupted, “but how is he flying with kryptonite?”

“Why doesn’t he just give it to Wonder Woman?” Kara added.

The Movie Clark gets stabbed in the chest by Doomsday. And the entire superfamily and Dick gasp loudly. Jons head shoots off of Damians shoulder. Damian reached out and held Jons hand under the bowl of popcorn. 

Clark just sighs and opens his arms wide, and nearly everyone in the room ran to snuggle with him.

“To be fair,” Lois started with a sniffle, “If I knew you were gonna pull a stunt like that i wouldve killed you myself.”

Clark laughs, “I don’t doubt it, Lo’.”

The movie cuts from Clarks funeral, to Lois laying in Clarks childhood bedroom. Martha walks in with a package.

“Hoe don’t do it.” Kon whispered. 

“Clark mailed this here. It’s for you.” Martha said with a sniffle. Movie Lois accepted it with a smile and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring.

“FUCKING HELL.” Kon hissed. 

“OH PLEASE. MAKE THE SITUATION MORE SAD THAN IT NEEDS TO BE.” Kara practically yelled at the screen.

The movie moves on to Lois standing sadly by Clarks grave, with Bruce and Diana in the distance.

“Eff this movie.” Dick said, his voice cracking in the middle.

“Bruce is looking for a subtle way to steal his body and take him to the Lazarus pit.” Jason chuckled.

“I failed him in life, I won’t fail him in death.”

“For God’s sake you knew each other for TWO WHOLE MINUTES. Which you spent FIGHTING!” Tim yelled. 

The movie comes to an end with soil rising off of Clarks grave. 

“I  _ knew _ he couldn’t be dead! You can’t just  _ kill _ Superman!” Kara exclaimed. 

“Can you imagine if that happened in real life?” Kon asked

“What? Dad dying and popping out of his grave like the freaking zombie apocalypse?” Jon snorted.

“Imagine the jokes...” Kon shuddered. 

“They’d be worse than Jasons.” Kara agreed.

“And Batman would have to deal with ‘I died and got better’ jokes in every waking hour.” Jon snickered. 

“Really feeling the love here, guys.” Clark frowned. 

“That wasn’t too awful!” Dick stretched, hopping off of the couch.

“Only because our commentary made it bearable.” Tim scoffed back.

“Thanks for inviting us to movie night, Bruce! We should do this more often!” Clark beamed.

“Sure! Horror movie night at our place, in the barn!” Kon grinned mischievously. 

“I think im busy that day. Let me know if we change it to something other than a horror movie.” Jon smiled. 

“Aww, don’t worry Jon. I’ll protect you from ghouls and goblins.” Damian grinned, throwing an arm around Jon’s shoulders.

Jon rolled his eyes, “I hate you.” 

“Happy to hear it.”

“Yeah, but can you protect him from Al-Ghuls?” Kara sneered at Damian, while Kon snatched Jon out from under Damians arm. 

The Super siblings lept into the air and left. 

Clark just sheepishly looked at Bruce. 

“We’ll figure something out.” Bruce smiled. Lois wasn’t exactly sure if the two of them were talking about future movie nights, or their sons clearly dating. 

Clark and Lois left the Manor and Jason texted his guy about if he could get the Wonder Woman DVD to him ASAP. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please comment and kudo!


End file.
